


One Shot Smuts

by OFFTUMCIAL



Category: Thai Actor RPF, offgun
Genre: Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Exhibitionism, Kinky, Licking, M/M, Name-Calling, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27589001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OFFTUMCIAL/pseuds/OFFTUMCIAL
Summary: WARNING: Read at your own risk!
Relationships: Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat
Kudos: 29





	1. THAT CUTE NURSE

I was in the Emergency room at Bangkok Hospital having brought my mother for a check-up. While we waited for a doctor, the nurse came in. A tiny man, he looks cute. At about only 5'6" maybe 127 lbs, boy almost felt like the right description. Of course he was a nurse so he wasn't a boy. With me being 5'11" 135 lbs, I literally towered over him.

Nurses’ scrubs, the loose fitting uniform they wear, tend to create an almost androgynous effect on the person wearing them. The bodies all tend to look alike and the only way to tell male from female is by their faces. In this case despite being a guy he had delicate almost effeminate facial features. Beautiful big dark eyes, full soft lips, perfectly curved eyebrows, and short black hair which didn't seem to have a single strand out of place.

"My name is Gun Atthaphan I will be your nurse this evening. So what has brought you in tonight" he asked my Mother, damn even his voice sounds good.

She explained her symptoms and he then asked me to step outside of the room while he performed a preliminary examination and obtained all her vital signs. From outside I could hear their voices but not make out the words. Throughout the conversation I could hear little moments of laughter. It was obvious he was putting her at ease. He came out of the room and said I could go in. She had a smile on her face, which is hard to get someone to do in an Emergency room.

Over the next few hours the doctor came in a couple of times, but Gun was in as often as he could be to check on her. Eventually it was decided that my mother needed to be admitted for more tests and I accompanied her upstairs when a room became available.

After getting her settled I left for the evening and had to walk back through Emergency since my car was parked over there. Shift change had just occurred and I ran into Gun as he was getting ready to leave. I stopped to thank him for all his help over the last few hours.

He said, "No problem it is always nice to help good people like your mother. By the way what’s your name?"

“I’m Off Jumpol, you can just call me Off” we shake hands  
“Gun, you can call me Gun”

Looking at him now out of his scrubs he was freshly showered and dressed simply. He wore a pair of shorts and a white loose shirt that’s too big for him I could see how pristine his collarbones are with. As I looked into those incredible eyes, my cock started to get hard.

Although I am a taller than the average man, not everything is proportional. My cock is "almost" average. Only two inches when soft and growing to not quite five and a half inches when it is hard. Not that he would have any idea how big it was when it was soft. As at that time all five and a half inches were on display. It was pushing against my khaki pants as I spoke to him.

I decided to see if I could find a premise to get him to go out with me. I asked if I could buy him a drink as a thank you for everything he had done for us today. He said it wasn't necessary as he was just doing his job.

Then he turned things around and took the lead by saying, "If you want to buy me drinks because you want to spend more time with me then I would love to have some drinks with you."

I indicated I definitely wanted to spend more time with him and we made arrangements to meet at a bar near his condo.

We spent a couple of hours at the bar talking, drinking and getting to know each other. He led the conversation asking questions about me. For most of that time my cock was sticking straight up in my pants, fuck.

This is the place where many of my potential relationships take a wrong turn. Our world is filled with many stereotypes. One of those stereotypes in the gay community is that the taller more physically masculine man is more assertive in the relationship and usually the Top in the bedroom.

The fact of the matter is that socially and sexually I tend to be extremely submissive. It's great when my lover tells me to undress him. Or directs me to get on my knees, in order to either suck his cock or take it up the ass.

So according to what society expects, now is when I, as the tall guy, was supposed to push for him, the almost feminine submissive guy, to come home with me to be my bottom for the night.

Gun, however, leaned in, placed his mouth right next to my left ear and said, "I have been noticing that hard little bulge in your pants for a couple of hours now. Come with me to my place and all will be taken care of."

Then he licked around my ear with his tongue and nibbled on the lobe a couple of times. My ears are an intense erogenous zone for me. Many guys would have been offended by his implication that their cock was small, but the truth is I get turned on by verbal humiliation. Everything he was doing was pushing all of my buttons perfectly.

I got up and instantly started walking toward the door. As I did he slapped my butt hard. He left his hand cupping my ass as we walked out. I was literally turning into a tomato while he’s doing that.  
We got to his condo door and I followed him in as he unlocked it. My eyes were glued to his magnificent little ass as we walked in. The door opened into his living room and we both walked over to the couch and sat next to each other.

Instantly he grabbed the back of my head, pulled my lips down to his and started kissing me. I love kissing, and this guy knew what he was doing. His tongue was dancing in my mouth and his lips were all over mine. Make no mistake this was not tender. He was in charge. And we both knew it. At this point with my arms wrapped around him, his hand started rubbing my cock through my pants.

He pulled back from my lips and said, "I think it is time to get a look at your little friend." Again taking a shot at the size of my cock as he started to get my pants off.

I pulled my t-shirt over my head as he unzipped my pants and pulled them off, along with my briefs, all in one motion. My cock stood straight up against my stomach. Not a six pack, but not much extra fat either. My cock was as hard as it had ever been. Trying as hard as it could to find an extra half inch in length to make it to six inches.

Gun looked at it and demeaningly said, "Hi, little Off you’re cuter than me”

He slowly stroked his small hand up and down the shaft. Then, as he was still sitting beside me, he wrapped his thick lips over the head and went all the way down on it in one motion. As his head came back up his tongue swirled around the tip before he once again swallowed my whole cock. He slowly bobbed up and down for about thirty seconds while massaging my balls with his hand and my cock with his tongue. Pre-cum started flowing like a river out of my cock and into his mouth. He lifted his head and kissed me again. His tongue coated thick with my pre-cum.

Having been next to this sexy man for hours now every nerve in my cock was at attention. It was good that he stopped sucking or I would've ended up blowing my load right then. And I wanted more that this night.

Gun now stood up about four feet away from the couch and faced me. He removed his shirt, and dropping his arms to his side, let it fall to the ground behind him. He had flawless milky skin with no fat anywhere on his body. His chest was almost completely flat with only a little hint of definition below his beautiful nipples.

Then staring directly at me with those deep golden brown eyes he pointed between his feet and said, "On your knees slut."

If anyone walked in right at that moment, this scene might have appeared almost comical. This small guy demanding that a guy a foot taller than he was, to get on his knees to suck his cock. But over the last few hours with me Gun had certainly figured out how passive and obedient I was. He knew that what I wanted was to give him pleasure while he dominated me.

I got on my knees between his legs where I belonged; he said, "Take off my shorts only."

I took off his shorts. Then grabbing each hip with my fingers I slowly pulled them down. Now I was staring at what almost looked like panties. They were gray in color and had a nice bulge in the front. My mouth was actually watering. He turned around bent forward hands on his thighs and I could see they were a thong, with the strip of cloth disappearing into his big ass. If I thought I was turned on before, it was nothing like I was now. I LOVE GIVING RIMJOBS!

I immediately started giving little butterfly kisses all over his butt. Especially right along where his ass meets his legs.

I started to reach between the cheeks of his ass to move the thong out of the way when he said, "No slut! Just use your tongue to push it aside and lick my hole."

So I immediately buried my tongue into his tight big ass. I found the thong strip, pushed it aside with my tongue, discovered his little rosebud, and started making small circles around.

Gun started moaning and said, "That's it lick that ass. Ugh"

Now we were both moaning as I pushed my tongue flat in his crack and licked up and down over and over as he pushed back against my face. I love having a sexy booty in my face.

After worshipping his ass for quite awhile he stood up straight, turned around and said, "Time to make you my cocksucker."

He reached into each hip of his underwear and pushed down letting them fall to his feet. All of the sudden a huge, thick, cock fell down between his legs. Given his stature this was a big shock. It was only semi hard, and already had to be seven inches long, really thick.

"It gets bigger as you suck. Start sucking and I will show you."

I opened my mouth as wide as possible in order to fit that thick monster into my mouth. I pushed my head into him until I was gagging on the best cock I have ever sucked. It is always great to feel a cock get hard in your mouth. Although Gun's wasn't entirely soft their was more still to go and I was going to get it completely hard.

I was bobbing up and down on this huge piece of meat and stroking that which I couldn't get into my mouth with my hand when he commanded, "Jerk off."

With his cock still in my mouth I looked up past those small sexy nipples into his eyes trying to figure out if he was serious.

Then he firmly stated, "I said jerk off slut."

I grabbed my little cock and started stroking it while continuing to give him a blow job. Just as I was close to cumming his cock got completely hard. It started to feel like he had a hot rod of steel on the bottom of that massive cock. There was no measuring tape but I was sure it was at least eight inches long. When a cock in my mouth feels that hard it excites me like almost nothing else does.

I pulled my mouth off his cock and yelled, "I'm going to cum!"

He quickly bent down pulled his sock off, stuck his right foot forward a couple of inches and said, "Cum on my foot."

I kept jerking and squirted over and over and over. Covering his foot in thick white cum.

Looking down at me he calmly said, "Lick it up."

Without hesitation or thinking about the fact this was a foot, one of the few submissive fetishes I don't seem to have, or bothering to think that it was my own cum; I put my tongue at his toes and ran it across the top of his foot. All because he told me to.

"All of it" he then demanded.

I continued licking until every drop was gone. He started to giggle a little while looking down at me and on me.

"Ok now it's my turn. Get on your hands and knees on the couch. Time to fuck your ass."

Bending over I felt him spit on my asshole and then push a finger in. I was getting scared. There was no way I could take that monster in me without proper lube. I wasn't sure I could take it with lube. As if reading my mind he reached into a drawer in the end table next to the couch and pulled out a tube of lube.

"I keep it here for situations just like this. When I don't get my fucks all the way to the bedroom," he laughed.

He lubed me up pushing two then three fingers in.

"This is going to hurt a bit at first but don't worry, I know you will love it. There is no pleasure without pain."

I felt the head press against my hole then finally push in. It was thicker than any cock I had ever had. And yes it hurt. But I needed that it in me. He waited a few seconds to let me get use to it a bit then pushed more in. Then back a bit. With each subsequent thrust he went in a little deeper. Eventually I felt his balls slap against my ass. It took quite awhile but he was all the way in and most of the pain had switched to pleasure. I was his bitch and that is what I wanted. He started to get a rhythm going

"Fuck my ass. Faster. Harder!"

He started going stronger and picked up the pace with each stroke. That monster cock was so large it was reaching and stimulating every spot up my ass including my prostate. Eventually he leaned forward against my back and started biting my ear. This put me over the top and I came again squirting on his leather couch without even touching my little cock. My ass tighten around his cock while I came. He was close and with each thrust he said a couple of syllables.

"TAKE THAT - YOU - COCKSUCKING - ASS LICKING - CUM EATING UGH YOU REALLY ARE A GOOD FUCK”

He started to fill me with cum as he yelled at me.

We both collapsed. Me on the couch laying in my own cum and Gun on top of me. As he rolled to the side and his cock slid out of me I never felt so empty. Giving me a strange feeling, almost like I was alone all of the sudden.

He then said, "Sorry for calling you all the names. I sometimes get carried away."

"Don't apologize. Just promise me you will do it again in the morning," I replied  
“Sure, Off” he said and then we cuddled all night.


	2. BESTFRIEND

Off and I are bestfriends. We were tired walking on every boutique on the mall.

We were now in our condo, Off was cleaning the table. His back was to me, and he only had on his boxers. It was the first time that I really looked at his body. I had seen him naked before but right now I could stare. Off was gorgeous. It was like looking at a Greek God. He had shoulders that were becoming broad because nowadays he goes to the gym with Tay. His pecks are more defined now.

He was dancing and wiggling his butt in funny way when his favorite song was played while singing how gorgeous his ass is.

He's teasing, and he has no idea how I want him, but I can't have him. Don't let him know--is what I thought, so what I said, "What in the world are you doing?" I asked.

"I’m wiggling my ass cause it's a gorgeous ass!"

"Says who?" Inside I screamed I know!

"I just know!" he proudly exclaimed. Quickly pulling his boxers to reveal his beautiful bubble butt, "See!" Then he quickly pulled them back up. It was a flash, but I have to admit that he had a fine-looking backside that I tried to get a glimpse of whenever I could. When he goes to sleep, I am going to be greasing my pole to images of what I just saw, but he can't know.

"All I could see was a bright flash of white that blinded my eyes," I teased him back.

Off turned his head to look at me, "You don't know a thing of beauty when you see it." Then he hooked his fingers on each side of his hip just inside the band and slipped his boxers off, stepped out of them, and tossed them over to the chair where he had carefully placed his uniform. Then he slapped his left cheek. "This is A-1 Prime ass meat."

There was no question he was right. They were two beautiful buns, but I needed to act like I was not interested. Me being a teased, "Bring that butt over here and I will slap it for you. I will slap it good." He doesn't know how much I would love to do that.

"I bet you'd enjoy that!" he joked. I normally didn't pay that much attention to butts of guys or girls, but now that I looked at his, it caused my pants to tighten even more. I brought my leg up on the bed so if he looked back it would block the view as my erection was a bulging in my lap. It rose like a giant tent. I had to hide it.

I had never looked at Off the way that I was at that moment but right then my hormones were starting to kick in. He was my friend. I needed him as my friend. Then he said, "It's okay. I know that you are just jealous because my butt is more gorgeous than yours"

"Well I got a better dick." Did I just say that? What the fuck Gun Atthaphan, oh damn!

Off was now laughing "In your dreams."

"Mine is bigger and thicker than yours." At that moment, he had no idea that it actually was big, thick, and straining my slacks to get out. It wanted to escape. Off and I had been buddies since highschool. 

"Hell no!" he retorted. "Back home, I had the biggest dick on our street."

Off had never seen me hard. He didn't know. Of course, I had seen his bulge in the morning it’s huge don’t ask me how but I was sure mine was bigger, "So, you lived on a street with a bunch of guys with little cocks."

Now that was a challenge to my friend. Like most guys, he was going to best me. He was going to prove that he was more of a man than I was. Off turned to me revealing his hardening dick “I say my best feature is my dick."

"Well when you are as homely as you, that's easy." To be honest, Off was a really good-looking guy. He had chinky eyes with a perfect nose and mouth just the right size for his face. His was right. It was a beauty. It was big and full. I wanted it. He was making this so difficult for me. How was I going to sleep tonight? I want to share a bed with him. He could do anything he wanted to me. I swallowed hard as I looked at this man who had the perfect body that I lusted after more than anything I had in my whole life. Never had I wanted any one like this.

Facing me, wagging his now almost fully enlarged cock, "Take a good look at this snake of mine," he smiled. "It's what everyone dream of. It's big, thick, and hard and fills their hole."

His dick was great. It must be between 7 to 8 inches long and was on the thicker side. I was surprised that the sight of his wood made me even harder. 

I must have been overflowing with lust because, my member was rock hard looking at Off's dick. Normally, I wouldn't do this but that night I did. This was a chance to let Off see me, and he would think it was just part of the fun and games-not animal lust. There would be nothing about this moment that spooked him off or make him shun me. I stood up off the bed and looked him in the eye and said, "You can't beat this."

I was nervous as I fumbled with my belt. This was my chance to stand naked and hard with him. I undid my belt, unbutton my pants, and in a matter of couple of seconds, slipped my pants and underwear to my ankle and stood before another man not a couple of feet in front of me with a raging hard on not just sticking straight out but sticking straight up. It was big, just over 8 inches and thick like a coke bottle. I continued to strip my shirt off, soon I stood naked in front of him except for my socks.

Off stared at it for a moment. "Damn," is all he said as he continued to look. Then he spoke, "Why in the hell are you still a virgin with a dick like that? There are women and men who would stand in line to have that thing fill their hole."

Suddenly, I felt naked and pulled my pants up and sat on the bed. I felt embarrassed.

A still naked Off sat next to me. There was a lot a pressure to have sex. I wanted to have sex. I wanted to badly.

He can't know that I want him. What am I going to say? Think of something. "I don't want to lose it to some whore, or someone that I don't even know their name. When I lose my virginity, I want it to be someone that I will always be glad that they took it. Is that strange?"

"No," Off started. Standing up talking more to himself than to me.  
“Guess what, I might die a virgin”

He laughed as he lay naked on his side of the small bed and I undressed. I carefully took off my uniform and stripped down to my clothes hoping that he enjoyed what he saw. I was as smooth like him. My skin was milky white and I’m proud of that. I had luscious nipples as luscious as my lips and to be honest my butt is more gorgeous than his. I can flirt with him and he won't know it. Looking back at him, "Off what do you think of my ass?"

Holding his hands up and framing it as he stared at it, "Though it is not on par with my ass, I have to say you got a nice one too."

"Pft! Thank you, I guess"

"It's the truth," he smiled. "With a big dick like that, a great ass, and even a cute face, I am going to have to introduce you to someone already.”

Off still naked on the bed looking at me as my nude frame moved to the foot of the bed.

"There is something that I got to tell you. If it bothers, you let me know. You're my best friend and don't want to mess anything up." In a serious voice, Off continued, "I don't want to scare you or anything, but I am going to have to jerk off tonight. What I am saying..."

Stopping him and wanting him to do it and hoping maybe we could both do it at the same time. Oh, please let us be able to do it at the same time. "Off, it won't bother me. Though I have never admitted this to anyone, I do it too."

"Gun, I want to fuck!" he stated plainly. Then in a joking tone, “I might end up pounding you in your sleep. I am about to bust."

Would he? He could have me. I would let him do anything he wanted to me. I can see your perfect cock whlie laying on that bed. Please do something to me. Trying to sound as if I were joking, "I got a really cute ass."

We both laugh. "Are you okay with me jerking off?"

"I am going to tell you something because you are my best friend. You are like a good brother to me. You may not want to stay in the same condo with me. You may never want to talk or see me again, but I am only partly a virgin."

He laughed. "Either you are or you're not," Off said shaking his head. "You are either a virgin or you're not a virgin."

"I don't agree," I began. "My dick has never been inside anyone or anything." This was so hard, but I had a reason to tell him. "Oab fucked my ass more than once.”

"Oab fucked you?" His mouth hung open. There was a shocked look on his face.

"I am not the only one he fucked."

"What?"

"He would fuck anything and anyone. I think that he had a way of figuring out who he could nail. He could tell who had been used. Part of the reason I started hanging out with you, was so Oab could not get me alone."

"Where did he nail you at?"

"Lots of places."

"I never knew..."  
Should I ask him? What if he hits me? But I want this so bad. Oh, the hell with it. I had to get this out. "I'm your best friend and bestfriends help each other and I want to help you." I hope that he doesn't hate me. This may not go well, but I got to try. "Off if you need to fuck. You can fuck me."

Stepping back, "I can't do that."

Being bold, "Why not?"

"You're my bestfriend."

"Exactly," I started. "I am your bestfriend, and I would do anything for you. I see you suffering. You can fuck me."

"I can't use you like Oab did."

"You won't be using me because I am giving myself to you. Fuck me."

"I don't know..."

“You can do it however you want. You can stick it and pound away if that is what you need."

Off looked down and then back at me, "I would never fuck you."

"Off, Fuck me! Please"

"If I did anything it would be to make love to you."

"Then make love to me."

"But..." I put my hand up to stop him.

"You will be the first person ever to make love to me. I would like to have that before anything happens. To just know what it's liked to have someone make love to me. Someone to make love to me, not just fuck me."

With that, Off took his right hand and gently touched my cheek. Then he slowly moved in and softly kissed me. His lips touched mine.

I had never kissed any one in my life. His tongue slipped into my mouth. My tongue quickly learned as they tangoed together. I had never felt more alive. My hands slide along his back. His hands moved down my back to my ass where they each grabbed a cheek. Then he swung me around and pushed me down on the bed and climbed on top of me.

His lips moved down my neck as I twisted and turned in passion. When he reached my breast, he went to my left nipple licked it and then kissed it. My body quivered. It was as if there was a connection to my cock that was so hard and stiff as he made love to my nipple. Then he sucked on it. It was driving me crazy with lust. My dick was like steel. Never had I ever felt like this before. It continued when he moved to the right nipple. I didn't know how much longer I could last. This was fucking fantastic. No wonder he missed this so much. It was nothing like jerking off. It was a million times better.  
“Off, fuck ugh” I heard myself moan.

Still making love to me, Off moved down my abdomen, kissing me all the way as he worked down my body. He reached my groin where my cock was standing straight up like a flagpole. It was begging for his full attention, and he gave it to me.

As his mouth touched the head, I saw stars. I was trying not to moan but it’s impossible.  
“Ugh, Off more please” He took the head in his mouth and worked down over the ribbed area where it attaches to the shaft. I was moaning hard. My breath became shallow and fast. Nothing in my life had ever been like this. It was unbelievable.  
“FUCK! OFF!!! FUCK FUCK” Then without warning, he swallowed the upper half as his head bobbed up and down going further down each and every time. My hips started moving. I had no control. It just happened.

Off kept working my erection. Every time further down my big, hard cock he went. Deeper he went until I could feel my dick going down his throat and his nose would bury into my balls.  
“Ahhhh shit, Off please” I was breathing faster and faster.

There was a feeling deep inside of me. It was a tingling in my stomach. This was a different feeling than when I jacked off. It was a new sensation. I gasped out between breaths of excitement, "I'm about to cum! Fuck you!"

Off didn't stop. He kept taking it all. The head felt the tightness of his throat and it burst out. It flowed through me in jerk after jerk after jerk. I didn't think it would stop. Never had I cum that hard. Never had I cum that much. I had just been to paradise.

Slipping off my dick and with his mouth dripping my cum, he moved forward to kiss me. He thrusted his tongue in my mouth still coated with my own cum. Never had I tasted it. It was tangy and then bitter. I thought it would be gross, but it wasn't.  
He rolled off of me and lay naked on his back, "How did you like it?"

"I didn't mean to cum in your mouth," I apologized.

He smiled at me. "If you have sex with me it's got to be the best."

"Oh, it was the BEST!"

"That's just how I wanted it to be."

"But you didn't fuck me." I pouted, I expected him to fuck me

"Gun," he said as he rolled over and rested his head on my chest. "The first thing a good lover does is take care of his partner. You got to meet all their needs. We got all night and believe me; we are going to be humping it all night long."

I just smiled. I stroked his face gently.

"Next, I am going to take your cute ass, though not as cute as mine. In every position I know-missionary, doggy, on your side, riding me, and ones that you never dreamed of."

Willingly, "I'm yours."

"Then I am going to be yours. You are going to become 100% non-virgin tonight because then, I am going to crawl up on top of you and ride that big pole of yours until it is buried so deep in my ass that you can see it sticking out my mouth."

"You'd do that for me."

"Yeah. Of course, I would love it"

"By the end of this weekend we will have filled every hole that we got full of baby juice. Neither one of us is going to be able to walk."

"I'm going to fuck you too?"

"I can't have no 50% virgin buddy and you're going to lose it to me. You will remember me to the day you die as your first fuck and you will have one fine ass to lose it to!" With that he kissed me on the lips.

"Well let's get back at it!"

That we did. We never went to sleep that night. That man can fuck. Or as he calls it, making love. He did me in at least 12 different positions. I did him in only two or three. Damn he was a good fucking lover. When he fucked me, it didn't hurt. It felt so good. His cock filled my hole perfectly. The first time he pounded my ass with his perfect penis, I shot a load without touching myself. His dick in me sent pleasure through me. When I came that first time as he was fucking me, it caused my ass to clamp down on his hard dick in my hole causing him to cum deep in my ass. I could feel his cock pulse and fill me with his white cream. He said of the six times he fucked me that night, that was the best one. I only fucked him twice, but it was great.

True enough, both of us couldn’t walk and it’s Monday so we ditched school the whole day and cuddled.


	3. A NEW DADDY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey Joss" Off greeted his confused friend through the video call.
> 
> "I knew you fucked Mild”
> 
> His friend's eyes widened as Off pulled Gun up, big hands groping his ass as the boy started sucking on his fingers, moaning.
> 
> "So Im here with your husband. He calls me daddy now."

The boy in his lap looked utterly filthy. Two loads of cum has coated his pretty face, streaks of thick creamy liquid running down his cheeks and chin, mixing with spit he's unashamedly dripping. His eyes are glazed, tongue lolling out as he chased after the heavy balls being dragged all over his face.

"Needy little whore for daddy, aren't you?"

"Yes daddy, please, please I need," Gun almost begged. 

He needs his daddy's cock.

Off chuckled darkly as he slapped his fat, heavy cock against the boy's lips, smearing precum around, before using his thumb to press down on his tongue. Gun immediately 𝘴𝘶𝘤𝘬𝘭𝘦𝘥 the digit, grateful for his oral fixation to be fed, but it wasn't enough.

"Daddy, please," the boy was almost crying, and Off felt himself hardening more.

"Ssh, baby slut. Go grab daddy's phone and then you can have my cock," Off softly petted Gun’s hair before nudging him with his foot.

The boy crawled towards his daddy's work bag on the other side of the table, exposing his fuckhole, still glistening with lube and cum. His daddy was annoyed when he came home, so Gun did the best stress reliever he can think off: bent over his daddy's home office, his tight hole spread, ready to take his daddy's cock and milk the stress out of him.  
The cum that dripped down his plush thighs after was a clear indication of how 𝘨𝘰𝘰𝘥 he was at making daddy feel better.

"Such a good slut," Off praised him. His boy deserves a reward for being good. Gun whined as he felt his daddy's heavy foot press down on his cock, rubbing, putting weight on it.

"D-Daddy… N-No… Need your cock."

"Be grateful, whore." Off spat and Gun felt himself tearing up.

"I'm sorry daddy!"

"Is that how you apologize?" Off looked down at him, fucking into his fist, 𝘵𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘨. Gun licked at his lips, eyes focused on the fat cock he 𝘴𝘰 wants to taste…

"No daddy." 

"Say sorry properly, then. You've been here three days getting 𝘵𝘢𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵 and yet you're still ungrateful.”

Off continued to stroke his cock, other hand busy fondling his own heavy balls, making the boy envious. He took note of how Gun breath hitched when he shamed him, knew how the boy wanted to be degraded.

"Yes, daddy, please daddy let me apologize." Gun mumbled, fingers now back on his mouth, playing with his lips and tongue, drooling lewdly.

"Come here then," the older man motioned. He settled back down on the couch, using Gun’s discarded shirt to wipe his hands clean as the boy scrambled to nuzzle his cock, sniffing at his pubes, moaning desperately for a taste.

"Keep my cock warm, baby; I have a surprise for you."

The smaller didn’t need to be told twice, small mouth opening as wide as he can as Off guided his cock in, groaning when the hot warmth finally closed. He let the boy play with the length, feeling his wet tongue swirl and lick, pulling out a bit to suckle the crown, digging his tongue in the slit, gathering the precum, 𝘴𝘢𝘷𝘰𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨, before letting it settle in his mouth, sucking lightly.

Off let him suckle while he affectionately petted his hair; the boy looks so fucked out already, so he didn't worry much. He absent-mindedly caressed while using his phone with the other hand, occasionally thrusting up the hot mouth as he went about scrolling.  
When he found what he was looking for, he hit call before adjusting a bit to properly place the phone on the tripod set-up in front of the one-seater sofa he was settled in. The video call was still trying to connect when Gun sucked particularly hard, cheeks hollowed out.  
Off can’t help but hold his hair down, pressing the boy to his groin, nose and lips touching his thick curly pubes as he fucked up the tight walls of the boy's throat.  
He was still fucking up as drool flowed down obscenely when the call connected. Off 𝘴𝘮𝘪𝘳𝘬𝘦𝘥 when he saw his friend's confused face through the video.

"Hey, Joss" He greeted. He checked the interface: only his upper body can be seen, and being topless must have surprised his 𝘣𝘦𝘴𝘵 𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥.

"Hey, Off. What's up?"

Off held Gun’s head down as he thrust particularly hard, causing him to choke and pull back, spit connecting with the swollen cockhead. His eyes are glazed, lips slick and swollen.

"I know you fucked Mild."

The guy on the video froze. Off chuckled darkly.

"Some best friend you are. Don't worry; I made us even."

His 𝘦𝘹-best friend furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"What the fuck you mean, Of—"

Off pulled Gun up, legs settling on his lap, ass facing the camera. The boy keened, pushing slick fingers back to his mouth, sucking. Off whispered something to his ear before licking up his earlobes, causing Gun to moan, before turning his head and staring right at his husband's eyes.

"I'm here with your husband. He calls me daddy now."

Joss’s eyes widened as he saw his husband rise up and arch his back, pushing his glistening ass back as Off’s big hands groped and kneaded the flesh before pulling the asscheeks apart, showing the gaping cum-filled fuckhole to the camera.

"Hi, babe. Look at how good Off— I mean, daddy has filled up my slutty hole."

A string of cum dripped down, and Gun whined, turning to Off as if complaining. Off chuckled, catching the escaped fluid with his fingers before holding it up.  
Gun's eyes darkened and his tongue extended out, meeting his daddy's cum-coated fingers halfway before it reached his mouth. He closed his eyes as the tang exploded in his mouth, moaning, begging.

"You have a very obedient husband." Off spoke again, and Gun felt arousal shot through him. 

Off always came over or visited with his wife.

His husband & new daddy has been best friends; he remembered desperately fingering himself in his room every time Joss and Off played basketball, Off's arms and abs in display as he ran and shot baskets, picturing those thick fingers messing up his insides. Of course, he didn't know back then that Mild and Joss were having an affair.  
He felt hurt for Off but also relieved: Gun knows he is better than her anyway.

"Hah… D-daddy… You promised me your cock." 

He wanted to show Joss how so much better he is at being Off's partner; Mild and him can go fuck each other and leave them alone.

"Heard that? Your husband wants his daddy's cock — my cock." Off taunted his friend, who until now, is still in the video call. 

Whether he has not disconnected because of shock or because he's enjoying the show, Off doesn't care.  
He cares about the boy grinding his plush ass against his cock, trapping the length between his cleft, sliding forward and backward, keening and begging to be ruined.  
The first slap surprised both Gun and the man on the other line. Off's big hand left a red mark on his right ass cheek, and Gun moaned at mix of pain and pleasure.

"Greedy slut. Did I tell you to grind?" Off snarled.

"N-No daddy… B-but —" tears started forming on Gun's droopy eyes, but the older man wasn't swayed by it.

"I just fed your hungry hole two loads, Gun. You just can’t be satisfied can you? You're a whore for daddy aren't you? Always so needy, always needing a cock inside."

A cry escaped from Gun's lips; his cock is throbbing from all the dirty talk from his daddy and yes, Off has fucked two loads into him, but he hasn't cum even once. His daddy didn't allow him to and he's close to his limit.  
He'd do anything.

"Y-Yes! Im a whore for you daddy I-I always want your cock deep in my ass. Please fuck my hole daddy!" he begged, tears streaming down his pretty face as he reached behind and parted his cheeks again, hole clenching around nothing.  
"You dirty slut, you wanna show Joss how daddy ruins your pussy?" Off grabbed Gun's brown lock harshly, tilting his head, forcing him to look at the phone's camera again.

"H-He can watch if he wants, I dont care daddy."

Off almost growled as he manhandled the petite boy, turning him around in his lap so his whole body is facing the camera. Gun reached behind and looped his arms around Off's nape, arching his back, as if displaying his lustful body. The older man spread Gun's legs, placing his feet flat against the sides of thighs, making him squat over his lap, almost raising him as he held his tiny waist.

Off looked straight at the camera as he spread Gun's ass again, a dollop of cum dripping down to cover his fat cockhead posed underneath the gaping fuckhole.

"You can keep my wife; I found a tighter hole to call mine."

It was Gun who reached down and aligned Off's cock before slowly sinking down, eyes rolling back at the pleasure of 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 being stretched and filled with the hot length. Off was licking and sucking at his neck the whole time, leaving marks.

"Fuck, Gun. You're so tight and hot, baby." Off can’t help but moan as Gun 𝘤𝘭𝘦𝘯𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘥 𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘯, already tight walls constricting even more, as if it wanted to hold on to cock breaching it and never let go.

Gun leaned back and turned his head when Off finally bottomed out, plush ass against groin. Off growled possessively before grabbing the younger's face and smashing their lips together, hot and wet, as their tongues licked and prodded at each other. Gun bit his lower lip, drawing blood and used Off’s surprise to suck on his tongue while his other hand reached for the older's to put on his chest.

"Daddy… Please fill me with your cum," he begged, desperately trying to move up the cock lodged inside him.

"Hm… What about you work for it, huh, my baby slut?" Off taunted as he forced Gun down again, girthy cock 𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘦𝘵𝘤𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 the tiny hole, big hands spanning the narrow waist.

The boy let out a breathy moan before he started to bounce — hard and fast, his own cock bouncing against his soft stomach, throwing his head back.  
The sound of skin slapping against skin filled the air, resonating, and the two 𝘢𝘭𝘮𝘰𝘴𝘵 forgot about their audience.  
Almost.

"What the actual fuck Off! That's my husb—"

"N-not a - ah fuck yes there daddy - husband, anymore babe. Fuck!"

Off laughed, leaning back as he thrust up, meeting each of Gun’s down thrusts. He grabbed the younger's hair, forcing him to lean against his broad chest, as he twisted around to suck on the pink nubs begging to be licked.

They look straight out of porn: Gun riding Off's cock, a moaning mess, as the other held his waist helping him move up and down, the sound of skin slapping obscene, coupled with sucking and slurping as Off feasted on Gun's puffy nipples.

"You’re lucky," Off suddenly spoke, drool connecting in strings from his lips to the boy's chest, "you found a husband who is made to take cock. Such a good slut."

"Let's show him how much you learned from me, my whore. Let daddy use you like the cock slut that you are."

Gun nodded with glazed eyes, excited to be used like he's made for cock and nothing else. Off adjusted in his seat, muscles flexing, as he repositioned Gun. He hooked the younger's knees in his elbows, lifting him up, and when Gun realized that he's now essentially just a cocksleeve to be used, he keened and moaned, fingers immediately flying up to his mouth.

The first thrust ripped a scream from him. The new position didn't give him any control at all, body pliant and at the mercy of his daddy who didn't hesitate to thrust so hard Gun knows he reached places inside him never been touched before. If Gun had a womb, he's sure his daddy's thick, fat, long cock would've breached it a long time ago; would've bred him and fed him with so much cum until his tummy swells. The thought alone pushed him nearer his orgasm as he begged and cried for Off to go 𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘥𝘦𝘳, 𝘥𝘦𝘦𝘱𝘦𝘳, fa𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘳.  
The cum Off fucked into him earlier had started to collect at his rim, the non-stop thrusting making it sticky, filthy.

Gun tried his best to reach down - he has always been flexible - dainty fingers circling his rim, touching Off's cock as it went in and out of his sloppy hole.  
He let the sticky fluid gather in his fingertips before bringing it up to his mouth, licking and tasting himself and Off's cum. 𝘏𝘦 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘦𝘯𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩.

Off growled in his ear then, breath heavy: "Filthy baby. You want daddy's cum huh?"

Gun nodded as he tried to get another taste, just as Off brought him back down again harshly.

"Fuck… So fucking tight. Gonna cum in you so hard. Gonna 𝘣𝘳𝘦𝘦𝘥 you. You want that right? You want daddy to breed your sloppy hole."

"Hnngh yes daddy… please daddy breed me please!"

"Whatever you want baby." Off pressed a kiss to Gun's open mouth as he started to fuck into him, pace brutal and animalistic.

The boy had no choice but to take it, mouth agape in a silent scream as Off abused his hole, cock hitting his special spot with each unforgiving thrust.  
Off's hand creped up to the slim graceful neck. Just one final push.

"Will you let daddy baby?"

Gun nodded, but Off shook his head. "Verbal baby. You know the rules."

The younger shuddered before licking his lips, tears forming in his eyes as Off continued to fuck him. "Yes, daddy. Please."

Groaning as Gun clenched down on him, he wrapped his big hand around the boy's neck, pressing down just hard enough, applying pressure on the side, restricting airflow.  
Gun's eyes rolled back as his body shuddered, the orgasm ripped out of him, and Off took his hand off, continuing to fuck the younger thru his orgasm.  
Cum spilled from Gun's unattended cock, shooting out before landing on his face and tummy.  
"Bet you wanna do this now, huh? Bet you wanna fuck this hole," Off taunted. "Bet you wanna fuck your husband again."

"W-What are you talking about! That’s my husband! Y-you —"  
"Is that true, babe?" Gun asked, humor in his voice. "You wanna fuck me now?" He absent-mindedly played with the cum in his tummy and Off slowed down his thrusts, opting to go slow and deep instead.  
Gun moaned at the feeling: thick veiny cock caressing his walls, each thrust messing up his insides more and more.

"What the fuck! Gun what are you doing!" the man spluttered from the other line as Gun began sensually grinding down, moving his wide hips in circle, riding like a wanton whore.

"Bet your cock is throbbing hard right now. Bet you're leaking. Too bad; you're gonna have to settle with Mild’s used pussy while I. get. to. bury. my. cock. in your husband’s tight fuckhole." Each word was punctuated with a thrust deep in Gun's guts, making the boy gasp.

"Daddy! You're 𝘩𝘯𝘯𝘯𝘨𝘩𝘩 so deep!" tears has started streaming down the boy's face, prostate overly stimulated as his cock started to get hard again.

"Yeah? So deep baby?" Off's deep voice was now octaves lower, near menacing as he took a hand pushed down on Gun's soft abdomen.

"You feel me here baby? You feel my cock here?"

"Y-Yes daddy! Can feel you there!" Gun brokenly sobbed.

"Yeah, gonna mess up your insides Gun. Gonna mark your body inside out." Off snarled as he tightened his grip around the boy's waist, moving him like a fucktoy up and down his cock, using him to chase his orgasm.  
"Who owns you Gun? Tell Joss who you belong to." he gripped Gun's jaw to turn and make him face Joss as he licked and sucked down the younger's ear and jaw.

"You, daddy. I belong to you, Off, you're my daddy now and I'm - ah - yours to use." Gun was panting heavily, his second orgasm almost approaching as he desperately touched himself, spitting his own hand as he jerked off. 

"D-Daddy, I'm gonna cum daddy!"

"Then cum baby. Let go. Show your husband how much you're enjoying getting fucked by his bestfriend."

Gun's body tensed up as he came for the second time that night, cock shooting out thick creamy liquid up to his chest and face as Off reached out and aimed it at his own face.  
Tight, tight hot velvety walls constricting against his cock, Off started thrusting faster, uncaring for the way Gun's tired body started shaking as he chased his own orgasm.

"Cum in me daddy. Breed me."

Hot cum splattered against Gun's walls, copious strings of semen shooting out of the fat cockhead as Off groaned through his orgasm, still thrusting, fucking his seeds deep inside Gun.

"Take it. Take my cum, baby slut. Gonna make you so full," he mumbled against his baby's ear, panting heavily as he continued to roll his hips.

Heavy breathing filled the silence for a while as both men tried to regain their senses from the mindblowing climax. 

"Enjoyed the show, didn't you?" Off asked his friend, now staring slackjawed before closing his mouth and gulping visibly.

Off shifted, trying to find a better position for the worn out boy lying on his chest. "Got one more thing for you."

Off reached for the phone, surprising both. He flipped the camera as he stood, making the smaller whine at the loss as cum started dribbling down his thighs.

"Keep my cum in, slut."

Immediately, Gun tried to clench his pussy, turning over in the chair, face down and ass up as he tried to stop the cum from flowing down his gaping fuckhole.

"Daddy… Your cum…"

Spanking and parting the pillowy asscheeks, Off used his other hand to focus the camera, zooming in on the boy's glistening gaping count, teasing the pink rim with his fingers.

"See that? He's mine now, I've made sure to breed him thoroughly."

He flipped the camera back, placing the phone on the tripod again as he got on his knees behind Gun, mouth directly over his cum-filled hole.

"Open up for daddy, baby. Let me taste."

The first lap of Off's wide tongue against his hole got Gun squirming, but Off used his strong arms to keep him in his place. The puckered rim started to flutter open, the first dribble of cum flowing down.  
Off attached his mouth on the hole and sucked, getting as much cum as he can.  
He laid down on the carpet, pulling Gun down with him, making him squat over his face as he continued sucking the his own cum out of the younger's ass, who just brokenly sobbed, bombarded with pleasure at the feel of his daddy's plush lips on his pussy and his wide tongue prodding inside his walls.  
Off gave one final slap on Gun's ass before pulling himself up, grabbing Gun by the hair to face his husband once again as Off forced his jaw open, spitting his cum inside Gun's mouth, some dribbling down his chin.

"Swallow, baby slut."

Gun's adam's apple bobbed as he gulped down before sticking his tongue out, showing both Joss and daddy his cum-stained tongue.

"Such a good boy. Say goodbye to your husband now. I think he enjoyed the show too much."

"Bye babe. Gonna," Gun was interrupted as Off started manhandling him again on his hands and knees. "Gonna —"

"Go on, talk to him, Gun." Off chuckled as the boy struggled to keep talking as he pushed three fingers inside, fingering whatever cum left out of Gun's puffy hole, rubbing his prostate.

"Daddy, please…"

"I said talk." Off's voice was gentle but firm.

"U-Uhm. Babe. Gonna - ah, fuck - stay here with daddy now. So yeah - fuck! - bye." Gun whined as Off took out his fingers.

"Tell my Mild I'm mailing the divorce papers first thing tomorrow. By the way, did you know that Gun asked for a gangbang? My friends are coming over. This is all just prep."


End file.
